dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fasha
is the only female member of Bardock's crew. Biography Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates, Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh attacked Planet Kanassa. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decided to return him back to their homeworld Planet Vegeta so that he could be healed. After leaving Bardock on Vegeta to recover, they set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. After reaching Meat they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they could celebrate the moment, she was ambushed and killed by Dodoria's Elite. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley". Motherhood The prospect of Fasha being the biological mother of Goku and Raditz is the source for debate amongst the Dragon Ball fanbase. However, there are several discrepancies that contradict this, as it appeared Goku was born around the time she and the rest of Bardock's crew were attacking Kanassa. Also, when she mentions Bardock's son, she doesn't acknowledge that Goku is her son. The fact that it was mentioned on Kanassa that Goku had been born just yesterday while Fasha was fighting on the planet also tends to support that she wasn't his mother. In any case, the speculation about Fasha and her relationship with Bardock and Goku will continue to be left open. Abilities * Ki Blast: The most basic form of an energy wave. * Full-Power Spirit Cannon: A full-powered pink blast of ki from one hand. Bardock is also seen with a original variation of this move. * Bukujutsu: The power to levitate and fly. * Acrobatic: Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and kart-wheels in combat. * Energy Ballet: A shower of pink energy blasts that targets on her foe. * Full Power Energy Wave: Charged similar to the Kamehameha it's a full-powered pink wave of energy wave inflicts more damage than a ordinary beam attack, such as the Blast 2 Energy Wave. * Great Ape: Since she has a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape. She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Mouth Energy Wave: Only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires an immensely powerful mouth blast that inflicts quite a lot of damage. * Chou Makouhou Barrage: A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet. * Rush Attacks: Her ultimate blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series can be used even while in her Great Ape form, while other giants, only use pure energy-based Ultimate Blasts. Other appearances Fasha has also made several cameo appearances. The first was when Fasha appeared along with Tora and Bardock in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. The second was in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, when Bardock does his final move. Fasha has also made her video game debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Trivia * Somewhat ironically, Fasha's voice actress in Funimation's dub of the anime, Linda Chambers-Young, also voices Frieza, the overlord who oppressed Fasha and her Saiyan comrades. * Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character, as none have appeared in the manga. Although a brief story scene that Goku is told by King Kai does briefly show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's Flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. * Some fans thought and still think that fasha was goku's mother. there is evidence that goes with and agaist this, since when bardock lost to dodoria he talks to fasha and Tora, although he sais that tora was his best friend while he does not comment on fasha hinting that he was more than just a friend to him Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yuko Mita * Funimation dub: Linda Young * Latin American dub: Circe Luna es:Celipa Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Filler characters